The instant invention is directed to a grinding and cutting head adapted to be engaged with the rotating disk of a grinding and cutting machine. The grinding and cutting device is primarily used to remove paint and other residue from concrete, ceramic or stone floors. The grinding and cutting device also removes indentations or crevices, closes the pores in the flooring and presents an even rougher surface. The device may be used to simply prepare stone or concrete to have an even roughened surface with closed pores.
Grinding and cutting instruments are known in the industry such as the arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,225 and 5,468,178. These arrangements are improved upon by the instant invention.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a grinding and cutting head which is both efficient and durable.
Another object of the invention is a grinding and cutting head which carries, in a secure manner, one or more diamond cutting members.
Another object of the invention is a carrier for securing a diamond cutting member with a carrier plate.
Another object of the invention is a grinding and cutting head which is easily secured with and removed from the rotating disk of a grinding and cutting machine.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a grinding and cutting head having a resilient mounting surface.